I Wish
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: WYWYWTS .. Lilly's wish, Miley's wish, and most importantly Oliver's wish. I got real bored, and I wondered what Oliver wished for.. that night... hmm when you wish you were the star. loliver oneshot. What do you think Lilly said? read and review! XD


"I wish for an A on the project..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly woke up and looked around her room, worms! Worms everywhere. She screamed, the worms slipped around each other. It reminded her of a goose bumps movie. She ran for the door. Within three seconds, she was out of her room.

"Oh my gosh... MOM!" Lilly screamed.

"Come on, she's right up here." Her mother whispered, before turning down the hall, a camera crew following her. "This is my daughter Lilly."

"Lilly how does it feel to win the Nobel Prize?" A short man asked as he held out the microphone to her.

"...What?" Lilly's eyes popped out. "I'm not that smart!"

"What are you talking about, your an amazing scientist!" He held a large grin on his face.

"Mom... what does he mean?" Lilly felt like she was asleep still.

"Well after you got your science grade, your father signed you up for summer science camp. That's when your talents were discovered. We live in Utah, for your college education."

"No Miley? No Oliver?" Lilly gulped. _No Oliver_.

"Really?" Lilly still believed it was a dream.

Her mother nodded.

"Excuse me." Lilly banged her arms at her sides, before walking down the hallway, she opened a window. "If I'm so smart why would I do this?" Lilly sat on the edge of the window sill. Her grip loosened, and she purposely fell backwards. An attempt to awaken her from the dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I was just Hannah Montana, all the time..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up to find herself as Hannah Montana... you know how this one goes.

She finds that she has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect rock star life, but she lost her friends and family. **(I never got how if Miley wasn't there, Lilly and Oliver would never be friends. Seriously, Miley's not keeping them together.) **Hannah gets Jackson to wish upon a star and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver tapped his pencil, he gazed up at the stars, avoiding doing his science project. A glowing light flashed across the sky.

Oliver sighed. "I wish for ... Lilly to love me." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver woke up the next morning, he yawned and took in a soft scent. Raspberries. _Lilly smells like raspberries._ Oliver thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Lilly, in his bed, starring up at him.

"Hey." She whispered. Her beautiful voice echoed through his head.

"Hey?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow. _Why is Lilly here? In my bed? With me? _

"Sleep good?" Lilly smiled and crawled onto him.

"Umm.. yeah."

Lilly giggled at him. No reason at all, just happy.

Oliver swallowed hard. Puzzled and a tad bit scared. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah.. I kinda hoped we could have stayed up longer." Lilly bit her lip.

"What?" Oliver choked out. "We?"

"Yeah. Ollie, it's not like I just came over here now." Lilly grinned.

_What!!! She 'slept over' and I can't remember it! That's just mean!_

"Right..." Oliver nodded. "Soo..."

"Soo.." Lilly was literally hovering over him.

"What do you want to do?" Oliver smirked mischievously. _God don't let it be a dream!_

Lilly tilted her head to the right as she moved her head down, closer to his.

Oliver puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and leaned upward. Lilly meet him at a half way mark.

Oliver sighed in relief. He felt a grin emerge on Lilly's mouth. Well that's one thing he felt from Lilly's mouth. The other was wrestling with his tongue. He pulled away, in need of oxygen, she laid down onto him. Lilly left little light kisses from his cheek, to his jaw line, and onto his neck. Oliver breathed heavily. Lilly smiled with pleasure filling her eyes.

Oliver felt a slight tugging at his Jean's zipper. _Where's my shirt?_ Oliver watched Lilly as she slipped off his pants. He really didn't even care if was a dream, he just hoped it lasted. Oliver gently ran his fingers up her spine, taking her shirt along with him. He pulled it off over her head and tossed it to the side.

They rotated on the bed, so that Oliver was on top. He started necking her. Lilly ran her fingers threw his messy brown hair. Oliver heard soft moans come from Lilly. Out of no where, the moans stopped. Oliver slowly let go of her. Lilly froze there.

"Well your wishes came true!" A tough voice called.

Oliver looked around the room, Miley's body guard stood next to his bed.

"Jesus Christ Roxxy. Ever heard of a boner?" Oliver started to catch his breath.

"Oh I'm not Roxxy, I just chose the form of Roxxy to make you more comfortable." Roxxy said, dressed in white.

"I'm not really that comfortable with you." Oliver said rudely. Roxxy glared at him. "No offences."

"ummhmm. Well, I'm an angel. Would you like to choose another person for me to be?" She asked kindly.

"Uhh... how about... Miley?" Oliver suggested. "Oh ..no wait! Ugh... can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Well you can get right back to her, as soon as you see some people's lives without you flirting with every girl in sight." With that, a snap, and Roxxy was Miley.. or angel Miley. Another snap, and they were in front of Rico's. Oliver was fully dressed.

Jackson walked by, and was following two girls. "Hey... Jenny, Becky. What's up ladies?" He asked pathetically.

"You see that's your friend, acting retarded and chasing after girls, without you." Angel pointed.

"Me and Jackson weren't close." Oliver shrugged.

Miley and Jake passed him. Jake grabbed him by the hand, and did a 'guy hug'. He released Oliver and Miley practically jumped onto him. She hugged him tightly. Then slowly pulled back.

"Oliver! This Friday, movies?" Miley asked. Jake had his arm wrapped around her waist. "You and Lilly. We can double!" Miley's voice was chipper and happy... and perky. But somehow it was in a good way.

"Umm... sure." Oliver nodded.

"Cool." Jake said and him and Miley ran out onto the beach.

"Okay.. this isn't bad. Wait where are my parents?" Oliver asked the angel Miley.

She snapped her fingers.

Whoosh! They were outside Lilly's living room window. Peering inside. His father was drinking with Mr. Truscott, while the mothers were looking at old photo albums. _Even when they aren't home they act dorky? _Oliver thought to himself.

"So wait... Miley doesn't bug me every five seconds... Jackson gets girls... My parents leave me alone... and Lilly's in love with me?" Oliver asked, still not believing this.

Angel nodded. "Odd enough, your wish is the only one that worked all around."

Oliver wasn't really paying attention. He was wondering if Lilly was waiting for him. "Angel.. can I go back now?"

She sighed and snapped her fingers.

Oliver heard the moans again. Oliver pulled away slowly. "Lilly.."

Lilly opened her eyes. "hmm?"

"Do you love me?" Oliver panted.

"What?" Lilly asked. She seemed shocked. "Yeah."

"No.. I need to hear it." Oliver told her.

Lilly smiled. "Oliver Oscar Oken, I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Good." Oliver grinned. "I love you too."

"I love you more." Lilly bit her lip.

"That's not true." Oliver smiled. "In fact, that's not possible."

"So you love me that much?" Lilly asked, still teasing him.

"Always have, always will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly blinked a few times, then pointed back up at the star. _What a dream!_ " I wish for an A on the project. What do you wish for?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't wish for anything, I love my life exactly the way it is." Miley said, as she wrapped Lilly in a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver opened his eyes. _Just a dream..._ He looked at his phone, that laid right in front of his face.

He dialed a number in. After two rings, Lilly answered.

"Hello?" _Her beautiful voice echoed through his head._

"Lils.. do you love me?"


End file.
